


The Power Of God And Anime

by OKami_hu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Praise Kink, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: Gift for florfleringAfter finding something interesting on the Internet, Aziraphale puts his... wiggles on. (Crowley has no complaints whatsoever.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106
Collections: Consensual Terato Sex, Oh Come All Ye Sinful! A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019





	The Power Of God And Anime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Florf, I've herd U like tentacs. Also, I have a picture, but in the vain hope that I can get actual comments someplace other than AO3, I've posted it elsewhere. (And also because I don't want it gone in case my choice of image hosting service nukes it.) Breadcrumbs trail leading to it begins in the end note.

Like so many other disastrous things, it started with a phone call.

“Crowley my dear, would you mind coming over tonight? I’ve found something on the Internet and- I have questions.” 

“Don’t worry angel, I’ll probably be able to enlighten you,” Crowley replied confidently. After all, as of late, Aziraphale was mostly looking up sexy stuff on the wonderful world of the web, and it was hard to beat a demon’s expertise when it came to sexy things. 

What was it going to be this time? Crowley mused as he parked the Bentley in front of the bookshop. One could never be sure; Aziraphale has found hardcore kinks and perfectly tame vanilla vids since Crowley got him a new computer, and he usually had questions about them. Crowley was more than eager to answer those, because the answers usually ignited an excited sparkle in the angel’s eyes and that excitement usually led to a lot of fun. 

So he sauntered in and settled down by the angel’s ridiculously awesome desktop. (It was a stunning masterpiece lovingly crafted by a steampunk artisan to make it fit seamlessly into the bookshop’s interior and because Crowley figured that if he packaged things right, his angel might be more susceptible to change. It still took a little time but Aziraphale’s resistance finally broke on the rocky shores of online auctions.)

Crowley clicked on the tab that was pointed out for him and was greeted by a meticulously rendered image of a big-eyed and big-boobed girl whose every orifice was stuffed full of tentacles. 

“Ah.” The demon rolled his shoulders, feigning nonchalance. “I see you’ve finally encountered the height of Japanese culture.”

“I happen to be fond of Japanese culture and I’d hardly call this its height,” Aziraphale bristled. “More respect, please.”

“You’re fond of their food,” Crowley pointed out then relented from the angel’s heated glance. “Among others. Okay, yeah, this is tentacle hentai. What would you like to know-?”

“Why does it seem to be such a popular concept that the female reproductive and digestive systems are connected?!”

“The wha-?”

“When the tentacle goes in at one end and comes out on the other! That’s impossible without causing lethal damage!”

“Woah. I did not expect to be philosophical today,” Crowley mumbled. “I need a moment. Okay, I know what you mean and- I have no idea. I’ve seen it once or twice, too, and frankly, it’s ridiculous. It probably has something to do with human men’s inherent urge to absolutely destroy women. It’s vile and unnecessary, but that’s the porn industry for you, even if animated. Especially if animated.”

Aziraphale huffed and settled down on the couch, reaching for the bottle. “I did my research, so now I know a lot about this thing. The origins, the reasons, major titles, why people like it. We’ve certainly come a long way since Hokusai.” He filled Crowley’s glass too when the demon joined him, then went on ranting. 

“I can understand the crying, the bondage aspects - I don’t agree either, but I understand the reasoning. Just this one thing really bothered me and I suppose, I got so outraged that I forgot to apply logic.”

“It can happen, especially when you’re really not into the reasons. It can slip your mind that others are.” Crowley nodded. “Still, it’s an interesting kink - you can really go beyond and explore what the tentacles are a metaphor of.”

“I find the lack of plot somewhat deterring,” Aziraphale mentioned, making Crowley snicker.

“Oh angel. It’s porn, you usually don’t watch it for the plot. Some of the comics are better, there are even a few where all the action is consensual.” He took a sip from his wine. “Any other questions?”

“Would you be interested in trying it…?”

Sweating, as such, was never on Crowley’s to-do list but right then, it seemed like an appropriate option. “Try-? You mean like - for real?”

“All the extra appendages certainly seem to come in handy,” Aziraphale explained with the same nonchalance he would’ve explained the finer points of a novel. “The concept of being able to pleasure a partner at multiple places at once is appealing. Technically, we are able to modify our corporations in any way and we have done it before. Not quite like this, but it shouldn’t be impossible.”

“Uuh,” Crowley said. “Um, I, uh. How did you- I mean, what sort of… other shape were you thinking about? Copying something from one of the shows or-?”

“Not at first,” Aziraphale squinted. “I’ve become quite fond of this appearance over the millennia, so I thought just adding some extra to it.”

“Oh, right. Phew. I’m not really a monster fucker,” Crowley nodded. “If I can still see you, I suppose I can put up with… your wiggles.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Alright! Give me a few days to plan it out, then we’ll test it.”

***

After four days of careful tweaking and fiddling, Aziraphale was satisfied with the prototype design. He called Crowley over and up to the bedroom, eased themselves into the mood with some quality alcohol and tender foreplay, then the angel began to undress. Crowley watched intently, equal parts aroused and uncertain about what he was going to witness. 

Once Aziraphale was naked, noticeably missing something between his luscious thighs, he closed his eyes and concentrated. A third eye opened up in the middle of his forehead first, then two tentacles crept over his shoulders, probably stemming from the spots where his wings sprouted from in a more ethereal form. Two other tentacles curled around his hips, forking off his spine and on his crotch, a slit opened up that looked like a vulva at first but then a fifth tentacle slipped out of it, thicker than the rest and differently structured though also surprisingly short. Finally, Aziraphale opened his eyes and they literally glowed with a bright azure flame.

“Alright, how do I look?”

“Like an eldritch abomination,” Crowley mumbled. “This is- surprisingly tame, but definitely gets the point across! The third eye’s a nice touch. But, uh- the, um, penetrative kind of appendage-” he pointed towards his own crotch. “Shouldn’t it be longer? I like the ridges though.“

Azirahpale rolled his third eye. “Trust me dear, I’ve tried but it looked absolutely ridiculous, as if I have grown a third leg. Don’t worry, I can adjust the size.”

“Ooh, okay. Are the others strong enough to hold me down? That’s part of the fun.”

“I, uh. You know how strong I am even in a human guise, so I didn’t dare to make them for that purpose just yet,” Aziraphale fidgeted. “I’ll need some further testing until I’m sure I can control them fine. I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

“D’aww,” Crowley ignored the blush that he felt blossoming on his cheeks. “Always so considerate, my angel. Well, fine, but we should still employ some restrains.” He sauntered closer, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s waist. “You know how much I love to be in your mercy.”

Aziraphale turned into the rare example of a blushing tentacle monster. “Everything for you, my dear. I think the steel wire cuffs will suit our needs.”

“Mm-mm. Those are comfy. Go get them and I’ll do my part.”

While Aziraphale rummaged around in the right drawer, Crowley dismissed his own clothes and switched out the lower equipment to the opposite set - after all, tradition was tradition and he was curious about how something like a tentacle would feel inside. 

The restraints were custom made; a velvety collar and a pair of matching cuffs connected by flexible steel wires that allowed the wearer a very short range of movements. Or a little more, when miracles came to play and the wires mysteriously vanished or lengthened, according to need. Crowley tested them out of habit, but his physical strength wasn’t a match to Aziraphale’s. 

It was fun, he mused, how extremely careful the angel was with his strength; he could punch through walls (Crowley has witnessed that before), and yet, he barely ever broke anything on accident. His touch was gentle, both those of his hands and his lower tentacles. It certainly made for an experience, feeling them squirm over his thighs and ass, and Crowley had no real complaints. 

He cradled the angel’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply, eagerly swallowing Aziraphale’s moans. It never lost its novelty; the simple fact that they were allowed to kiss, free of their worries and fears was intoxicating. All the rest they could do heightened the pleasure though. 

Those somewhat more delicate upper tentacles seemed a little different and the suspicion was confirmed as they slipped between them and attached themselves to Crowley’s nipples. Apparently, they were designed for suction and they were designed well. Now it was Crowley’s turn to moan; with his nipples subjected to a steady attention, Aziraphale’s warm hands on his back and the actual penetrative tentacle rubbing against his slit, taking care to put pressure on his clit, this weirdo hentai business was shaping up to be an excellent idea. 

“Ooh,” Aziraphale breathed. “Oh, this is interesting… I’ve forgotten how it felt to have more than two- well, hands.”

“I’ve had more than a pair on me at once before,” Crowley mentioned, blushing faintly. “but… 'S infinitely better when it’s you.”

“Aww, my darling,” Aziraphale cooed and tightened his hold on his demon. “I’m going to make it extra nice for you, I promise. Should we try to add some- context?”

“Maybe next time. This is a test run, I’d like to know what I’m dealing with first. Roleplaying can come later.” Crowley grinned. “Should I be your little Japanese schoolgirl for this?”

“Maybe not a schoolgirl,” Aziraphale smacked the demon’s ass with a tentacle. “But a demon hunter, or even a succubus or incubus running into an unexpectedly vicious foe?”

Crowley snickered. “Okay… Okay, that sounds like fun.” He had a penchant for acting and drama, so roleplaying definitely was high on his kink list. The fact that Aziraphale was so ready to indulge him was a bliss. 

“Say, would you mind putting one of these suckers over my clit?”

“Ooh, excellent idea my dear. Let’s sit.”

They settled down on the bed, Crowley momentarily gaining a bit more freedom in order to be able to get his arms around Aziraphale’s shoulders and bury his face into the crook of the angel’s neck when his clit was assaulted. 

“Nnnh! Oh, blast it, that feels so good…!”

“Anything for you, as I always say,” Aziraphale murmured fondly. “Let me spoil you, darling.” With that, he curled his lips around the now neglected nipple and gently bit down, making Crowley moan. The test run commenced, the tentacles sliding over the demon’s skin, tickling, squeezing and caressing where he liked each type of touch best. Aziraphale was nothing if not an attentive lover. Crowley, when he had the mental capacity, suggested a few improvements: thicker appendages, more force - he could take it, really - a slightly different color, maybe a bit of slime. Oh, and one more thing. 

“Angel, put that bloody thing inside me already…!” The tentacle he was most interested in had not yet breached him, merely teased and, as the moments ticked by, Crowley grew frustrated. 

Aziraphale chuckled and kissed him. “Certainly, my dear. Turn around and put the cuffs back. And if you don’t like it, tell me immediately.”

“Sure, sure.” Crowley did as he was told, standing on his knees basically over his angel and biting his lip. 

The suckers repositioned themselves over his nipples, Aziraphale’s hands settled on his waist and one of the remaining tentacles began to gently prod his swollen clit. Crowley cursed softly but then, he felt it - something blunt and almost disappointingly thin slipping inside him slowly. 

The disappointment was short-lived, though. Aziraphale didn’t joke when he said he was going to modify the qualities. It kept going in and in and in, and it got pleasantly thick really fast and every ridge sent a tiny wave of pleasure through the demon’s insides. Crowley remembered a second perplexing phenomena in many of the source material and for a moment, he debated it - the cervix was mostly muscle, after all, easy to control for an ethereal being - but he opted against it. Proper research and careful planning yielded better results that sudden bright ideas that quickly turned out to be bad ideas. He focused on what was going on between his legs. 

“Shit, angel- How much more do you have?”

“How much more do you need, love?”

“NNNH!” Crowley covered his eyes, the tips of his ears flaring up red. “Cram as much into me as you just can…!” He hated it when that bastard of a Principality made him articulate his desperate needs. Catering to those desperate needs earned him forgiveness, though.

Aziraphale chuckled and the steady movement didn’t cease. Crowley could feel it moving inside, curling up, filling him up completely and then stretching him carefully. The demon closed his eyes and let his head roll back, to feel every single individual sensation clearly; and his breath hitched when Aziraphale began to kiss his back, paying special attention to the slightly darker, star-shaped marks where Crowley’s wings emerged in more charged moments or on different planes of existence.

“You are so warm inside, my dear,” Aziraphale remarked, and his voice had an otherwordly quality that made Crowley shiver. “I’m so glad I can please you, like this, and in any other way. I can feel so much of you at once…!” His arms encircled the demon’s middle, warm hands sliding over his skin. “You are so wonderful. So good for me. You can take so much, you’re so eager and you make me so happy. My lovely, brave demon. Just look at you.” 

A wave of pleasure washed over Crowley’s insides. He never told Aziraphale just what exactly praise did to him - he was a demon, he had his pride! - but of course, the clever angel noticed. It might not have been to most in-character thing to do while equipped with a few extra limbs but that mattered little. The words made Crowley melt. 

Speaking of looking, he glanced down and his eyes widened. The angel’s caressing hands have moved lower and came to rest on the demon’s hipbones; and between them, Crowley’s flat stomach was bulging with the amount of tentacle stuffed inside. 

“Uuh,” Crowley said, thinking of so many things at once that it added up into static. “‘Kay, ‘s enough I guess. Make me come, angel. I want to come…!”

“Right away, my dear.” The movement changed; Crowley had no idea what exactly Aziraphale was doing but the appendage inside began to swirl, massaging every square inch of the inner walls. The suckers weren’t just sucking, they were teasing and one other tentacle kept gently prodding the demon’s clit. 

Crowley came half a minute later with a howl but the fun wasn’t stopping; he could feel the second orgasm building up steadily. Aziraphale was laughing quietly, his face pressed against Crowley’s back. 

“There, there, my love. I’d like to undo you if you're alright with that.”

“No complaints,” Crowley moaned. “Angel… Angel, you like this too, right? I want you to come, too.”

“Oh darling, you’re so considerate. Worry not, it feels fantastic.”

“Okay…” Crowley’s eyes closed and his mouth opened, to suck in enough air to function.

The waves of pleasure grew and eventually crested, pulling Crowley tight like a bow; his limbs shook as he rode out the orgasm, almost sobbing. As the high began to fade, he noticed that Aziraphale was now chasing his own fulfillment.

“That’s it, angel,” Crowley grunted, voice hoarse from voicing his pleasure. “Come for me. Let me feel it.”

Aziraphale’s hold tightened and with a few firm stabs, he reached completion - his seed, noticeably in larger quantities than normally filled Crowley up. It felt warm and - oddly enough, _radiant_ , but that wasn’t unusual.

The bed was a right mess, Crowley’s nipples were deep red and swollen once the suckers released them, his insides were pleasantly sore and his clit ached. He was also very pleased.

“Well then,” he sighed as he finally settled down and leaned back against his angel to rest. “This was fun.”

“I just hope I haven’t set the bar too high,” Aziraphale replied, the bright smile evident in his voice. “I want to make it even better the next time!”

Crowley laughed. “Don’t worry about that, I’m sure you’ll make it work. As they say, you have the power of God and anime on your side.“ And everything considered, that wasn’t such a disastrous thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The aforementioned image is posted on my [Twitter account](https://twitter.com/emeraldscholar1) tagged with #M25xIT2019exchange. It's also up on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/999124).
> 
> Also, I'm the kinda author who loses their shit when they find mistakes in their already posted stuff, so in case something hit you in the eyes, POINT IT OUT, thank you.


End file.
